


"We Need You"

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: my take of what happened after the episodes ended/ what the second episode was missing (Sept 13th)





	"We Need You"

Helpless, the only word that came to mind. Hours had passed since him and Robert had returned from the hospital, Liv had already gone to bed, and Aaron finally got Seb settled for the night. He made his way back downstairs with Robbert’s dirty plate from his dinner, making his way into the kitchen with the tray when his phone started ringing. He placed the tray on the counter next to the sink before pulling his phone from his pocket to see his mum calling.   
He hesitated for a moment before answering his phone, “Hi mom,”

 _“So you_ ** _can_** _answer your phone,”_ she said.

“Sorry Mum, it’s kinda been a hectic day,” He explained.

 _“I know, I heard that there was an ambulance at yours, tried calling you, which was no use so I tried Liv that’s when she told me about Robert,”_ she replied. _“is he okay?”_

 _“_ Yeah, he’s good now,” Aaron explained. “Doctors reckon the seizure was brought on by dehydration.”

 _“Why didn’t you ring me?” s_ he asked.  _“I would have gone-“_

“I didn’t want to stress you, you have enough on your plate.”

_“You’re my son.”_

“Yeah, I am,” he agreed. “but what could you have done if I had called you? Help me give Rob hell for not taking care of himself?”

 _“For starters,”_ she replied. He could hear her smile through the phone. “ _What was he playing at anyways?”_

“I told you,” Aaron replied staring at the stairs. “He’s driving himself mad… hopefully, this, this was a wake-up call for him.”

_“Are you okay, love?”_

“I’m fine, Mum.”

_“What’s Robert doing? Resting?”_

“If he knows what’s good for him,” Aaron replied.

 _“Well, you tell him I’ll be round in the morning to give him hell for today, “_ she explained.

“I will, Mum,” he replied with a smirk.

 _“I better let you go,”_ she said.

“Thanks for calling, Mum,” Aaron replied.

_“I love you, sweetheart.”_

“I love you, too.”

 _“Night, love,”_ she added.

“Night,” Aaron replied taking the phone away from his ear ending the call.  He grabbed the dirty dish and turn to rinse it leaving it for the morning to be dealt with. He dried his hands on the cloth to the side before turning to head towards stairs, he stopped seeing a clean hamper of Seb’s clothes that needed folding sitting on the sofa. He made his way over grabbing a onesie folding it, a while passed, Aaron had made a dent in the pile of clothes when a groggy Robert made his way down the stairs, dressed in baggy pajama bottoms and a white tee, his hair a mess from his sleep, “I was going to do that,”  Robert said his voice thick with sleep. He made his way over wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist pulling him close, resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder as the other man continued folding.  “It’s fine I was down here anyway, one less thing you have to worry about,” Aaron replied. Robert kissed Aaron’s shoulder.

“I’m not going to break by folding a couple of onesies, you know,” he replied.

“You should be resting,” Aaron said ignoring Rob’s last statement.

“I was resting,” Robert replied his chin returning to Aaron’s shoulder. “Then I realized what time it was and you weren’t in bed…”

“it’s only half 10,” Aaron said checking the clock on the mantle before grabbing another onesie going to fold it. Robert let go of Aaron’s waist grabbing the onesie from the other man, “Aaron, leave the clothes for the morning yeah?” Aaron didn’t say anything. Robert turned Aaron to face him after tossing the article of baby clothes aside, “I know I probably scared you today,” he explained his hands finding Aaron’s waist once more. “I’m sorry,” he added.

“Like I said earlier Rob, I get it, I do but you’re running yourself ragged,” Aaron replied running his hands up Robert’s arm.

“I know,” Robert replied.

“Seb, Liv, me, we need you, Rob,” Aaron explained. “More than you’ll ever realize,” he continued. “This time you were lucky weren’t ya, keep going the way you are and next time you might not be,”

“I know,” Robert replied. “I promise I’ll take better care of myself.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Aaron replied as the two rested their foreheads together. “Mum said she’s coming by in the morning to give you hell for today,” he added after a moment of silence between the two. Robert laughed, ”Right, is it too late to go back to the hospital,” he joked.

“I know you’re joking but don’t, I think we’ve had our fair share of hospitals this year,” Aaron replied.

“I promise no more hospital visits,” Robert replied. “Hopefully.”

Aaron sighed.

“Come on,” Robert muttered before placing a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. “Let’s go to bed, the folding can wait ’til the morning,” he added.

“Okay,” Aaron replied as Robert released him from his grip, turning towards to the stairs climbing up them, Aaron following closely behind.


End file.
